Melodía de Esperanza
by Dulce twilight
Summary: "TParamoreFTContest"... Bella y Edward se conocieron en una audición, juntos hicieron un dueto exitoso y triunfaron, tiempo después algo paso y tomaron diferentes caminos, hoy después de tantos años vuelven a encontrarse...
1. Chapter 1

**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: (...) **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa MEYER, simplemente los tomo prestados para mis propias historias.**  
**

**Nombre del Fic.: (...) **Melodía de esperanza**  
**

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: (...) **My heart**  
**

**Autor/res.: (...) **Dulce Twilight**  
**

**Número de Palabras.:(...)** 4,137 (pertenecientes solo a la historia)**  
**

**link al perfil del contest: (...) ** .net/~theparamoretiwilightc0ntest

**Pareja Elegida: (...) **Edward / Bella**  
**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: (...) **Contiene poco lemmon y TODOS SON HUMANOS**. **Espero que les guste y es para todas ustedes con mucho cariño, tal vez tenga continuación... pero no lo sé, eso lo deciden ustedes... besos** (:  
**

* * *

SUMARY...

**Melodía de esperanza**

Bella y Edward se conocieron en una audición cuando eran jóvenes y empezaban sus carreras artísticas, ella cantando, él tocando el piano, juntos hicieron un dueto exitoso y triunfaron, tiempo después eligieron sus propios caminos por separado, pero hoy después de tantos años sin verse vuelven a encontrarse...

* * *

_**HACE VARIOS AÑOS...**_

**Bella **se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose para ir a su primera audición, estaba muy emocionada, no aguantaba las ganas por llegar y dar lo mejor de sí, sabía que habría mucho competencia pero se sentía muy segura de sí misma.

Minutos después de haber terminado, baja las escaleras para encontrarse con su mamá, pues ella sería la que la llevaría, aun tenía 17 años y no podía conducir, "_Pero muy pronto tendré mi licencia... muy pronto"_ pensó emocionada pues su cumpleaños 18 se acercaba cada vez más.

Al llegar a la sala, observo a su mamá dando vueltas por todo la sala, al parecer ella estaba más nerviosa que ni Bella, y esto hizo que Bella riera en voz baja pero que de cualquier forma su mamá escucho y levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, ¿de qué te ríes?, no debes de reírte de tu madre jovencita- dijo tratando de sonar molesta pero que no le funciono ya que su mirada la delataba.

-Ay no mamá lo siento, no volverá a suceder- respondió Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá. - Es solo que tu pareces más... no, espera, de hecho tu estas más nerviosa que yo, y pues eso me causo un poco de risa- dijo Bella avergonzada.

-Me parece muy bien que no estés nerviosa, porque sé que tú lo lograrás, pero ya vámonos que se nos hará tarde- dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Madre e hija se dirigieron a la cochera, llegaron y se subieron al coche para dirigirse a la audición.

-¿Hija ya tienes en mente la canción que cantarás en la audición? Porque recuerdo que la última vez no sabías y pues ya no te quise insistir.- dijo su madre mientras manejaba.

-Ya la tengo mamá, fue difícil porque hay tantas que me gustan, pero al final logre decidirme por "Decode" de Paramore.- dijo Bella sonriente.

-No me sorprende que eligieras de ese grupo hija, si es tu favorito- dijo riendo su madre.

-Pero recuerda que es el único de su generó, ya sabes que mi música preferida es la clásica- dijo riendo Bella.

Tiempo después llegaron a la audición, Bella estaba muy tranquila pero también muy emocionada de eso no cabía duda, al llegar al edificio se despidió de su madre pues solo había acceso para los participantes, así que su madre se dirigió a la sala de espera mientras su hija, a paso firme y muy segura de sí misma, se adentraba en el pasillo que la llevaría a lograr su sueño.

.

**...**

**...**

.

**Edward** esperaba tranquilamente mientras observaba a varios participantes muy nerviosos, moviéndose de un lado a otro pues les acababan de anunciar que la audición contaba con dos fases, en la primera se haría un solo, y ahí se demostraría el talento de la persona, pero en la segunda fase sería un dueto, para así saber si ese talento puede aumentar y enriquecerse más con alguien acompañando.

Edward no sabía qué haría en la segunda fase pues nunca había tocado con alguien más, él simplemente tocaba el piano y transmitía lo que sentía en ese momento, jamás pensó que tendría que tocar con alguien más y no estaba muy seguro, pero sabía del talento que tenía y que con ese talento saldría adelante.

Le llamó la atención la única persona que estaba igualmente tranquila en toda la sala esperando, era una hermosa joven, delgada, cabello castaño claro, ojos color chocolate muy brillantes "_Seguramente ante la expectativa y la emoción de la audición, ¡vaya!, de todos los presentes ella es la única que esta tranquilamente sentada igual que yo..."_ pensó admirando su comportamiento.

-Muy bien jóvenes empieza la primera fase, vendré cada cierto tiempo para nombrar a la persona que deberá pasar y mucha suerte a todos- dijo el mismo hombre que ya les había explicado de que se trataban las fases.

-Ya que todo está entendido y que no hay ninguna duda pues el primero en la lista es Jordán... - dijo mientras un joven con actitud nerviosa se levantaba de su lugar para luego entrar por la puerta señalada.

Así siguieron escuchándose nombres y más nombres hasta que Edward escucho el suyo y paso a un cuarto donde se encontraban cuatro personas, dos de ellas eran mujeres y los otros dos hombres.

-Buenos días, tu eres Edward Cullen, por lo que vemos en tu hoja de datos personales, vemos que tocas un instrumento y es el piano, bueno pues muéstranos tu talento, al final te haremos una par de preguntas.- dijo sonriendo una mujer que estaba sentada con los demás jueces. Edward asintió y se dirigió al piano para tocar "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven.

Había escogido esa pieza, porque era una de las favoritas y ya que el tema de la audición era libre, pues decidió que "Claro de Luna" sería perfecta.

Y así lo fue, ya que al final los cuatro jueces estaban sonrientes y asentían entre ellos mientras hablaban.

-¿Edward cuéntanos porque elegiste el piano como instrumento?- pregunto un juez.

-Primeramente que nada porque el piano es mi instrumento favorito y porque pienso a mí parecer, que el piano transmite algo especial y asombroso.- contesto Edward sonriendo.

-Muy bien ¿y por qué "Claro de Luna"?- pregunto la misma mujer que lo recibió.

-Por que la música clásica es mi favorita y en especial "Claro de Luna", aunque también me gusta otro tipo de música, pero la que más me gusta es la clásica- contesto muy seguro Edward.

-Perfecto Edward, pasa a la sala dos, afuera habrá una persona que te guiará.- dijo la juez, a lo que Edward solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al salir, vio a la joven hermosa y por lo que vio ella era la siguiente, cuando ella sintió su mirada, levanto la vista para verlo y por un par de segundos se observaron atentamente, pero esa conexión con la mirada ella la rompió cuando la llamaron y entro al cuarto de audición._"Suerte"_ pensó Edward mientras iba a la sala dos.

.

**...**

**...**

.

**Bella** quedó sorprendida por la mirada de ojos verdes muy hermosos y que esa mirada estaba muy atenta en ella, pero decidió olvidarlo para concentrarse en su audición. Llegó y empezó con la canción aunque había hecho unos cambios con el ritmo original pues decidió que lo quería más tranquilo.

Al final de cantar, sabía que había sido perfecta la sintonía y pues a sus propios oídos le gusto.

-Bella, ¿podrías decirnos por qué elegiste esta canción en especial? - pregunto el juez.

- La elegí porque es de mi grupo favorito, y porque la letra que contiene, expresa mucho mas allá las cosas, aunque debo admitir que es el único grupo que me gusta de ese género porque la música clásica es mi favorita- dijo sonrojándose

- Bueno Bella ahora ve hacía la sala dos, y espera instrucciones- dijo sonriendo una mujer, la juez.

- Está bien, con permiso- dijo educadamente Bella para luego salir

Bella llegó a la sala dos y lo primero que vio fue al mismo hombre de mirada hermosa que le sonrió al verla y que ella antes de pensarlo, le regreso la sonrisa.

- Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Edward Cullen.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Bella y le daba la mano.

- Hola Edward, mucho gusto también, soy Bella Swan, bueno en realidad es Isabella pero odio todo el nombre completo así que prefiero que me llamen Bella - dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Muy bien Bella, entonces así te llamare- dijo Edward regalándole una hermosa sonrisa jamás vista por Bella, por lo que ella solo asintió.

Segundos después entro un hombre a la sala.

-Bueno chicos felicidades, ustedes son los elegidos para la segunda fase, pero no se adelanten, aun quedan más participantes, otra cosa, ustedes harán un dueto, suerte y los dejo para que se preparen pues en media hora saldrán.- dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la sala.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Solo media hora, pero? ¿Cómo lograremos hacerlo? - pregunto Bella nerviosa.

- Pues fácil, yo toco el piano y me gusta la música clásica, pero dime qué tipo de música te gusta, y no te preocupes podremos hacerlo - dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Igual que tu prefiero la música clásica, pero también escucho Paramore, ah y por cierto yo canto. - dijo Bella pensando en qué canción podrían utilizar.

-¿Paramore? Qué bien, pero tal vez te guste ¿Evanescence? - pregunto alzando las cejas.

- Solo me gusta una que otra canción, espera, espera, ya sé cual, "My inmortal".- dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Si, por mi está bien esa, pues es perfecta con ritmo suave y se utiliza piano.- dijo Edward asintiendo,

- Entonces esa, ahora a practicar- dijo Bella mientras señalaba el piano que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala.

Edward y Bella practicaron durante media hora hasta que entro un hombre.

-Bien chicos ¿están listos? Es su turno para la segunda fase- pregunto y al ver que los dos asentía, les mostro el camino para llegar a un pequeño auditorio.

Llegaron y se prepararon para dar lo mejor de sí, Bella se dio cuenta que Edward era muy bueno y experto a la hora de tocar el piano. Terminaron con varios aplausos tanto de parte de los jueces como de los que trabajaban ahí.

-Tienes una hermosa voz Bella- dijo Edward haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

- Y tu tocas muy hermoso- dijo sonriendo Bella y admirándolo por su bella forma de transmitir una melodía muy hermosa.

-Excelente chicos, no hay duda, ustedes son los elegidos para empezar una larga carrera en el medio musical, y por lo que veo cada uno tiene excelente talento pero que al unirse los dos, se forma uno solo que sorprenderá a muchos. - dijo el juez. Por lo que Bella y Edward se abrazaron, felicitándose cada uno.

Varias horas después de hablar con los productores, sobre el futuro de cada uno, Bella y Edward decidieron que intentarían empezar juntos su carrera pues sería mucho mejor para los dos y así lo fue.

Un par de años después Edward y Bella mantenían una relación de amistad y compañerismo, eran un dueto excelente y exitoso, Bella tenía 19 años y Edward 21, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, hasta que una discusión arruino todo.

- Edward saldré esta noche con James- le dijo Bella mientras se maquillaba.

- ¿James? No, no y no Bella, está vez no voy a permitir que salgas con ese imbécil.- dijo Edward enojado.

- Para empezar no te estoy pidiendo permiso simplemente te aviso, aparte tú nunca me pides permiso cuando sales con Tania, Irina, Victoria, etc., etc. etc.- dijo Bella furiosa por la actitud de Edward, pues ya estaba cansada de esas estúpidas discusiones, solo porque a el señor perfecto, no le gustaba ningún hombre para ella y Edward siempre se lo dejaba en claro _"Por supuesto él si puede decirme con quien salir y con quien no, pero cuando el sale con todas a mí nunca me pide opinión"_ pensó muy enojada.

- ¿Qué demonios tienen que ver las mujeres con las que he salido, en todo este asunto?- le dijo exasperado Edward.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver? PUES TODO EDWARD, estoy harta de que siempre te molestes porque salgo con chicos, pero cuando tú sales con toda es bola de muñecas de plástico no me pides mi opinión, jamás lo haces y precisamente por eso no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida amorosa- dijo Bella gritando y saliendo muy enojada del cuarto.

-¡BELLA ESPERA! DEBEMOS HABLAR - grito Edward pero Bella lo ignoro y se dirigió a su coche para salir de ahí.

Condujo toda la carretera, en algún momento apago su celular ya que Edward estaba insistiendo, ya no aguantaba la actitud de Edward cada vez que ella le platicaba de algún novio, él siempre se molestaba y todavía le reclamaba a ella... _"No tiene que reclamarme nada, él solo es mi mejor amigo y siempre será así..."_ pensó algo desilusionada.

A Bella le dolía en el fondo de su corazón la actitud que tomaba Edward cuando ella quería tratar de empezar una relación con alguien, pero más le dolía que él se fuera con todas esas mujeres y que nunca le pidiera su opinión sobre ellas.

Horas después llegó a su casa en la playa, tomo una dura decisión pero era lo mejor, le hablo a su representante para terminar el contrato que tenía con Edward, no soportaría verlo nuevamente, estaba cansada y muy triste porque ya no volvería a ver a Edward pero era lo mejor.

"_A partir de hoy, cada quién se irá por su propio camino..." _pensó Bella mientras sentía como se le nublaba la vista debido a las lagrimas que no puedo contener.

.

**...**

**...**

.

**Edward** estaba furioso con Bella, pues no comprendía ¿cómo era posible que se fuera así sin más, sin platicar? Estaba dolido por lo que le hizo, ella era la única mujer que lo comprendía como ninguna otra, ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, y la quería mucho, por eso se comportaba así con los pretendientes de ella, pues no soportaba que ninguno se le acercará o la tocara siquiera.

A la mañana siguiente su representante le hablo y le dijo algo que le dolió en el fondo de su alma.

-Edward lo siento mucho, no sé qué sucedió entre Bella y tú, pero me acaba de hablar su representante y me dijo que Bella tomo la decisión de separarse del dueto, así que termino el contrato y otra cosa... no te quiere volver a ver- dijo Roger en voz baja.

- ¡QUÉ! NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO- dijo gritando Edward y asustado a la vez.

-Lo siento Edward pero es la verdad, y ya lo hizo, no tuvo dificultades ya que el contrato no tenía ninguna clausula que lo impidiera...- Roger no termino pues Edward había cortado la llamada.

-Maldición Bella, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tiraste a la basura dos hermosos años de una linda amistad? ¿POR QUÉ?...- dijo en voz baja y muy dolida.

"_Se hará como tú quieras Bella, yo seguiré mi propio camino y tú el tuyo, y por separado, aunque me duela, lo acepto porque te quiero y si esto te hace feliz lo hare" _pensó tristemente mientras se acostaba en la cama y se dormía profundamente.

.

**...**

**...**

**l-l**

**...**

**...**

**.**

_**EN EL PRESENTE...**_

**Bella** se encontraba dando clases de canto, recordando que ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde la última vez que vio a Edward y desde esa horrible discusión, después de separarse de Edward había seguido su carrera, con éxito pero decidió poner una escuela de canto donde ayudaría y daría clases a pequeños niños que tan solo tenía un sueño... el de ser cantantes.

-Profesora, le traje un regalo por su cumpleaños- dijo el pequeño Jesús sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias corazón, es hermosa- dijo Bella sonriendo mirando la rosa que le regalaba Jesús

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PROFESORA- gritaron todos sus alumnos y a los cuales les agradeció de todo corazón.

Cuando iba de camino a comer en su descanso, se encontró a quien menos pensó, Edward.

-¿Edward?- pregunto a un hombre que le daba la espalda pero que al escucharla volteo y se dio cuenta que si era cierto, se trataba de Edward.

-¿Bella?- dijo en una hermosa voz como siempre la recordaba.

-Sí Edward soy Bella- dijo sonriendo y que Edward le correspondió con un fuerte abrazo que la hizo desear algo más.

- Cuanto tiempo Bella, me gustaría platicar contigo, han pasado tantas cosas en todos estos años- dijo Edward suspirando.

-Por supuesto, vamos a tomar algo-

Llegaron al bar del hotel donde se estaba quedando Edward y se pusieron a platicar largo y tendido, pero ninguno de los dos hablo de la discusión ni del porque se habían separado, mucho menos hablaron de sus relaciones amorosas actuales, simplemente recordaron los buenos momentos.

Bella sentía mucha felicidad de volver a ver a Edward, empezó a tomar y a tomar junto con Edward que al final, se emborracharon por completo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Edward.

Llegaron y Bella no aguanto más y lo beso apasionadamente, tratando de transmitirle toda la necesidad que tenía de él. Edward le correspondió fieramente y empezaron a desnudarse.

-¿Estás segura Bella? - pregunto Edward jadeando

- No Edward, no estoy segura, pero siempre lo he deseado- dijo Bella mientras besaba su rostro.

- Yo también Bella, siempre lo he deseado, no sabes cuánto... - dijo mientras se le quitaba por completo toda la ropa, tanto a Bella como así mismo.

Quedaron completamente desnudos, y Bella sintió como Edward con sus dedos tocaba su centro y lo masajeaba hasta hacerla llegar pero se detenía cuando iba a empezar a suceder.

-Por favor Edward-le suplico Bella

-Está bien amor, lo que tu digas- dijo Edward con voz ronca lo cual hizo que Bella explotara mientras el metía y sacaba sus dedos de su centro, pero Bella no estaba satisfecha ella lo quería todo de él, todo.

-Edward entra en mí ya- dijo con voz suplicante a lo que Edward correspondió con una dura y profunda embestida, Bella sintió un profundo dolor al sentir el desgarro de su virginidad, lo cual dejo inmóvil a Edward.

-¡Oh por Dios Bella!- dijo Edward muy sorprendido.

-Edward no te detengas por favor, no ahora- dijo Bella mientras besa su pecho.

-¡Bella eras virgen! Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes para tener más cuidado.

-No Edward no me importa el cuidado, ya muévete de una vez por todas.- dijo Bella exasperada-

Edward le hizo caso, y la llevo hasta las nubes, juntos hicieron el amor de la forma más sensual y erótica posible. Se quedaron dormidos y Bella fue la primera en despertarse por la mañana, volteando a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado en la cama lo cual la hizo sonreír.

"_No puede ser, hice el amor con Edward Cullen, le entregue mi virginidad y el día de mi cumpleaños..."_ pensó sorprendida y miro el reloj, se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde a su clase, por lo que se levanto y se dio prisa, al terminar de arreglarse Edward aun no estaba despierto por lo que decidió dejarlo, le dio un beso en los labios -Hasta pronto Edward- dijo en voz baja.

En el camino se dio cuenta que no le dijo donde la podía encontrar, pero le marcaría más tarde al hotel y se fue rápidamente a dar su clase.

Al finalizar la clase se dirigió a su restaurante favorito, para hablarle a Edward, cuando de pronto escucho una melodía, un sonido muy hermoso, y por el cual le vinieron muchos recuerdos, donde Edward estaba tocando el piano y le tocaba para ella, solo para ella.

Volteo para ver de dónde provenía la música y vio que provenía del nuevo estudio de música, se acerco y entró, al entrar ya estaba muy segura que se trataba de Edward, _"Reconocería esa melodía a donde quiera que valla, es la misma que hizo en mi nombre, un sonido de esperanza"_ pensó sonriendo.

Y fue cuando lo vio, y su esperanza se hizo añicos, porque lo que le destrozo el corazón fue verlo como tocaba para una hermosa rubia sentada alado de él, pero el tiro de gracia fue verla con una niña pequeña en sus piernas, y que cuando la niña observaba a Edward, lo veía con tanta admiración y devoción que Bella se estremeció y alcanzo a ver el color de los ojos de la pequeña _"Ojos verde, cabello rizado, Oh dios mío, es su hi... es su hija y seguramente la mujer rubia es su esposa" _pensó con un dolor espantoso e insoportable que hizo que se le salieran las lagrimas y no quiso ver más la escena que tenía enfrente, y lo que hizo fue salir de ahí, lo más pronto posible.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta tropezó y se alcanzó a agarrar de la mesita que estaba cerca pero al hacerlo soltó su bolso y cayó al suelo por lo que hizo ruido y de repente se paró la música.

Bella asustada y con temor a que la descubrieran, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo directamente a la calle para tomar el primer taxi, y así lo hizo, para luego dirigirse a su casa.

En el camino se dio cuenta de algo que jamás quiso admitir y de lo cual tenía miedo a decir... _"Ay dios mío lo amo, amo a Edward Cullen, mi corazón late solo por él, y solo le pertenece a él, siempre le ha pertenecido... nunca lo quise admitir pero algo me dice que siempre lo he amado, ahora comprendo mi furia y... ¿celos? Sí esos eran celos, cada vez que lo veía con una mujer" _pensó mientras derramabas todas las lagrimas por su estupidez del pasado al dejarlo, cuando pudo haber luchado por su amor, pero ahora ya era tarde, era completamente tarde.

Esa misma noche Bella escribió una canción donde ponía todo su sentimiento y el amor que contenía su corazón, _"Espero que Edward algún día logre escucharla, ay amor mío cuanto siento mi equivocación del pasado al alejarme de ti, jamás me lo perdonaré y menos ahora que tienes tu propia familia, una familia que pudo haber sido la nuestra"_pensó aun con lagrimas en su rostro.

"**My heart"**

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is your's_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is your's_

_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)_

_My heart, my heart is your's_

_(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

_My heart, my heart is your's_

_(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

_My heart is your's_

_My heart is your's_

_(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

_My heart is your's_

_My heart is..._

.

**...**

**...**

**.  
**

**Edward** escucho un ruido y dejo de tocar, pues tenía un presentimiento.

-¿Por qué te detienes Edward? - le pregunto la hermosa rubia mientras cargaba a la niña tan parecida a Edward.

-Espera aquí, no es nada, es solo que escuche algo- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Con tan solo llegar al pasillo supo quien había estado ahí, reconocería esa fragancia única y maravillosa, _"Oh dios, Bella estuvo aquí, ¿porqué se fue y ni siquiera me hablo? _Pensó muy extrañado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz y emocionado que después de lo que había pasado anoche, ella lo hubiera buscado, él quería hablar con ella para explicarle muchas cosas que habían pasado en su vida, pero no sabía donde localizarla.

Al observar el piso, vio una tarjeta que decía "Instituto de música Swan" con la dirección y el teléfono, _"Ya sé dónde encontrarte Bella" _pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Edward fue directo al instituto, pero se llevo una gran desilusión ya que la directora del instituto: Bella Swan no se encontraba.

-Señorita me podría decir ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? Me urge hablar con ella - pregunto Edward

-Lo siento señor Cullen pero ni siquiera sé donde se encuentra, esta mañana solo vino a decirnos que se iba por un tiempo, pero antes de irse nos dejo otro material con el que trabajaremos aquí, es una canción, al parecer la acaba de escribir- dijo la señorita mientras fruncía el seño y miraba la hoja en su mano.

-¿La puedo ver? - pregunto Edward de tal modo que la señorita no pudo negarse.

Edward leyó la canción una y otra vez, mientras estaba conmocionado por la letra de la canción, no era extraño que Bella escribiera canciones pero lo raro era que nunca escribía canciones de amor o desamor, y la canción que veía Edward estaba cargada de mucho significado, que a él le hubiera gustado descifrar o que al menos sea lo que él estaba pensando.

Pasaron varios días, y Edward no supo nada de Bella, la estuvo buscando nuevamente pero no encontró nada. Un día había decidido ir a una cafetería cercana y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando escucho una hermosa voz.

-Ángela estoy bien, ya no te preocupes, sí me afecto y mucho, pero la vida sigue y yo seguiré con la mía tratando de olvidarlo aunque sé que eso jamás pasara y menos ahora con lo que me dijo el medico...- dijo Bella mientras hablaba por celular.

"_¿A quién demonios tratas de olvidar? ¿Maldición acaso ya tienes a alguien más?" _pensó furioso Edward.

Edward se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Bella y ella al verlo cerro el celular y sorprendida le dijo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Supongo que lo mismo que tu, vengo a tomar un café- dijo aun enojado por lo que había escuchado.

-Necesitamos hablar muy seriamente Bella, no pienso dejar que te alejes esta vez, me entendiste- pregunto Edward retándola a que lo intentará pero que siempre le ganaría.

-Está bien Edward- le contesto Bella suspirando.

Edward jamás pensó que esas palabras le quitarían un peso de encima y que a sus oídos fueran una hermosa melodía de esperanza.

"_Está es la oportunidad para aclararlo todo Bella... todo amor mío, una nueva esperanza para nosotros..." _pesó con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

¿ Continuará ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa SM. yo simplemente los tomo prestados para mis historias **

* * *

Chicas lo prometido es deuda,

siento mucho el que tardara en subir por aqui

pero seguro saben de los problemas que hubo...

bno las dejo y espero que de todo corazon

les guste este final.

Disfruten el capi :D

* * *

**FINAL/CONTINUCACIÓN**

**BELLA **estaba muy triste pero había recibido una noticia que logro ponerla muy feliz, pero que de igual forma estaba y no desaparecía esa inmensa tristeza en su corazón. Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería decidió hablarle a su amiga Ángela.

-¿_Hola_? _¿Quién habla?_- preguntó su amiga.

Bella sonrió pues sabía perfectamente que su amiga tenía identificador de llamadas.

-Hola tonta soy Bella -

_-¿Bella..? ay por dios pero ¿cuánto tiempo tienes que NO me hablas y que no te puedo localizar por ningún lado, señorita desaparecida de la faz de la tierra?- _pregunto con un tono molesto.

- Lo siento Ángela, es solo que me tome un par de días como descanso y quise alejarme de todo... ¿me perdonas? Técnicamente solo fue un par de días.- dijo Bella sintiéndose mal por no haberle dicho nada.

_-Aash sabes muy bien que sí te perdono, ni siquiera tenías que preguntar, solamente quería saber si estabas bien, se me hizo tan extraño que dejaras la escuela como si nada, ¿acaso tiene algo que ver Edward Cullen en tu distanciamiento de la sociedad?-_ le pregunto muy curiosa Ángela.

Bella sintió como su corazón temblaba con la sola mención de Edward y mientras se sentaba en una mesa, le contó todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día en el bar del hotel, hasta la escena tan dolorosa que vio y la maravillosa noticia.

-_FELICIDADES AMIGA, que alegría me da esa noticia pero_ _siento tanto todo lo que viste en ese estudio, pero ¿no te has preguntado si tal vez te has adelantado en la suposición de que ellas son su... su familia?-_

Bella ya había pensado en eso pero fue después de haber tomado la decisión de irse y precisamente por eso regreso.

- Pues si Ángela... -

_-¿Piensas buscarlo y decirle...?-_

-No lo sé no lo sé, no lo creo... y qué pasa si ellas si son su familia, no puedo destruir algo tan valioso, no puedo, lo mejor será no acercarme a él- dijo Bella sintiendo llorosos sus ojos.

-_Bella tu eres la única que sabes lo que harás y sabes que siempre voy a estar apoyándote, pero me siento muy mal por no estar ahí contigo, por favor dime ¿estás bien? Obviamente te afecto todo...-_

-Ángela estoy bien, ya no te preocupes, sí me afecto y mucho, pero la vida sigue y yo seguiré con la mía tratando de olvidarlo aunque sé que eso jamás pasará y menos ahora con lo que me dijo el médico...- Bella no terminó de hablar pues vio a Edward estaba a solo un metro de distancia, cerca de su mesa y cerro el celular.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto muy sorprendida, pero sintiendo una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza tan solo verlo.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- dijo y Bella se extraño por el tono de enojo que notaba en su voz. -Necesitamos hablar muy seriamente Bella, no pienso dejar que te alejes esta vez, ¿me entendiste?-

Bella vio un brillo de reto en su mirada.

-Está bien Edward- dijo suspirando derrotada.

-Primero, quiero saber porqué te fuiste por la mañana después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior sin ni siquiera decírmelo o dejarme un mensaje- pregunto algo molesto y Bella vio un brillo de dolor en su mirada.

-Lo siento Edward, simplemente lo olvide y no te quise despertar, aparte tenía que dar una clase ese día y no podía dejar de ir, pero después había decidido hablarte pero el día fue muy largo y cuando por fin lo iba hacer escuche una melodía tuya en un estudio de música y entre...- dijo Bella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero se compuso rápidamente ya que no quería que Edward viera como le dolía hablar de eso. -No quise interrumpir el momento y me fui.- Bella no pudo hacer la pregunta directamente pues temía la respuesta.

-Pero ¿por qué demonios no me llamaste después y porqué desapareciste?, al día siguiente fui a buscarte a tu escuela pero me entere que ya te habías ido, y solo dejaste esto...- dijo Edward mientras le mostraba una hoja de papel muy conocida para Bella y que rápidamente le arrebato._ "Dios mío pero si es la canción"_ pensó sorprendida

-¿TU porque tienes esto?- le dijo Bella

-Tranquila, simplemente la tome... no has contestado a mi pregunta-

-No tengo por qué contestarte eso- dijo Bella fríamente ya estaba harta de ser solo ella la que sufría, la que se sentía mal, la que aguantaba un dolor terriblemente.

-Dios Bella ¿por qué te comportas así de fría?- le pregunto Edward.

-Lo siento, perdón es solo que he tenido muchos cambios de humor estos días, y me fui solo dos días para pensar las cosas- dijo Bella tratando de serenarse _"Bella tranquilízate, vamos no tienes por qué ser así con él, deberás de preguntarle YA por esa supuesta familia"_ se dijo a si misma pensando.

-¿Cambios de humor? ¿Por qué...?- Edward no termino la frase, Bella levanto su mirada y se formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Jacob!- dijo sorprendida

-¡Bella! Que gusto verte nuevamente,- dijo Jacob tomando a Bella de las manos y levantándola de la silla para abrazarla.

Bella se mareo por el efusivo movimiento y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría. Pero sintió unos brazos muy conocidos.

-Bella amor ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Estoy bien solo me maree un poco- dijo Bella tratando de respirar tranquilamente.

-Lo siento Bella, fue mi culpa no debí moverte tanto, olvide tu estado, lo siento- dijo Jacob apenado, rápidamente Bella se compuso por el comentario de su "estado".

-Tranquilo estoy bien, y ¿dime cómo está Leah?- pregunto Bella para cambiar de tema, mirando de reojo a Edward, dándose cuenta de un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Está bien, pero no piensas presentarnos o qué Bella- dijo Jacob riendo.

-Aah lo siento, tienes razón, Jacob él es Edward, Edward él es Jacob- dijo algo nerviosa

-Gusto en conocerte Edward- dijo Jacob

-También un gusto- dijo Edward con el mismo brillo en la mirada.

-Bueno Bella, te dejo porque quede de ver a Leah en su consultorio, espero verte de nuevo, aunque es claro que sí- dijo Jacob sonriente y mirando el estomago de Bella.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa por lo que solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa tensa. Bella no quería ver la expresión de Edward estaba temerosa, aun no sabía cómo le diría y menos sin saber quiénes eran esa mujer y esa niña.

-Bella me puedes explicar eso de tu "estado"- le dijo Edward con mucha curiosidad, Bella por acto reflejo se toco el estomago y vio como a Edward se le formaba una sonrisa alzando sus cejas y rápidamente quito sus manos de ahí.

-Mmm bueno es solo que... emm ... hace poco me sentí mal y fui al médico, Leah la esposa de Jacob y me dijo que... no era nada malo solo que estaba... más bien estoy... em... embarazada.- dijo al fin Bella pero con voz extremadamente baja.

Por fin lo había dicho, al fin lograba decir la palabra, desde el momento que se lo había dicho Leah jamás la expreso con palabra ni mucho menos con su pensamiento pues tenía miedo que solo fuera un sueño, ahora que ya al fin lo había dicho, se sentía libre y relajada, llena de felicidad porque en su vientre estaba un pequeño ser, formado con amor puro.

"_Estoy embarazada... ESTOY EMBARAZADA... un hermoso bebé en mi interior, aun no lo puedo creer" _pensó extremadamente feliz y con amor. Ahora solo quedaba saber qué relación exactamente tenía Edward con esas mujeres.

.

**...**

.

**EDWARD** casi no escucho la última palabra dicha por Bella pero rápidamente la entendió perfectamente.

-¿Embarazada? Dios mío Bella, eso es una noticia tan maravillosa es algo muy especial amor- dijo Edward aun conmocionado por la felicidad que sentía en su corazón.

¡Bella esperaba un hijo suyo, un hijo suyo! Porque definitivamente ese niño eras suyo, eso jamás lo pondría en duda.

-Si Edward es algo maravilloso, pero necesito saber algo que me está matando por dentro.- le dijo Bella muy seriamente.

-¿Matando por dentro? ¿Qué necesitas saber amor?- le dijo Edward sintiéndose muy extrañado por esa forma en que se lo dijo, vio como Bella batallaba para decir las palabras.

- Bella, tranquila dime y te diré lo que quieres saber- dijo Edward mientras tomaba las manos de Bella.

-¿Quiénes eran esa mujer rubia y esa niña?- dijo Bella, Edward vio como después de pronunciar estas palabras cerro sus ojos temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Mujer rubia y esa niña...?- Le pregunto Edward hasta que recordó y empezó a reírse.

-EDWARD no le veo la gracia- dijo Bella enojada mientras abría los ojos.

Edward detuvo su risa _"Pero si está celosa, esa es una prueba más de qué me ama"_ pensó sonriendo.

-Lo siento Bella, esa mujer rubia como tú le dices es Rosalie y es la esposa de mi hermano Emmett así que lógicamente la niña es Annie mi sobrina- dijo sonriendo

-Tu... ¿tu cuñada?...¿tu sobrina? - dijo Bella conmocionada.

-Si amor, Rose es más una hermana que cuñada y pues Annie es mi sobrina favorita, ¿qué creías que eran?-

-mmm bueno yo pensé... que ellas eran tu familia... bueno con exactitud, tu esposa e hija.- dijo Bella sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Ay Bella, ahora lo entiendo, fue por eso que te fuiste ¿verdad?, no Bella, ellas si son mi familia pero no de esa forma-

-Si ya lo sé, lo siento, soy una estúpida- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No Bella no eres estúpida solo cometiste un error pero tranquila todos lo cometen- dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla y hacía que lo mirara de frente.

-Pero siempre soy yo, y ya una vez por mi estupidez me aleje de ti, precisamente hice la canción que viste...-

-¿quieres decir que me dedicaste esa canción?-

-Si- dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es muy hermosa, pero ahora que ya todo está aclarado, quiero decirte algo... Te amo y quiero que Tú y mi hijo estén conmigo y que formemos una familia... ¿Isabella Marie Swan quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- dijo Edward nervioso esperando la respuesta.

-Claro que sí Edward porque te he amado desde la primera vez que cantamos juntos.- dijo Bella sonriendo y acercándose para besarlo.

Mientras se besaban de la forma más tierna posible y con todo el amor que se tenían, Edward se sintió el hombre más afortunado por tener a su lado a una mujer excepcional, amaba todo de ella, sus defectos y sus virtudes, y ahora su amor se hacía cada vez más y más grande debido al pequeño ser que crecía en el interior de su amada.

-Ahora tendremos que componer una canción para nuestro hijo- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Si amor, una canción con una melodía de esperanza- confirmo Edward sonriendo y besando nuevamente a Bella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**dejame saber tu opinion**

**y please escribe un comentario**

**.  
**

**GRACIAS**

**.**

**.**

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

**.**

**PD. **Me gustaría invitarlas a mi blog, solo entra a mi perfil y da clic en HOMEPAGE, espero que el blog sea de su agradoo :D**  
**


End file.
